Leon Redstar
by Enukid
Summary: Leon, the red wocky, is the legendary beast that has been awoken from the center of the earth. He travels the earth to discover who he is and meets some friends along he way.


The pet creation facilitywas packed this afternoon, with new users and bored collectors. A new neopet had just been discovered, called a Tonu.  
  
But this new user, less affectionately known as a noob, was more interested in-  
  
"Aishas. Yeah, I want one of those. ", he said snappishly.   
  
"Wery well, sir." Said the brown moehog at the controls. He pulled a few levers and the creation machine took a few seconds to process the informaiton. Bottle after bottle rolled by on silent hydraulic pumps at a swift speed. The rail stopped, and there was one tiny grey aisha in a glass jar. Bubbles rose fom the clunky life support system below it.   
  
"Now, what color would you prefer?" The moehog asked. Nobody could tell from his tone that he did this all day long, thousands of times. He intentionally sounded like a new, inexperienced temp. This tended to sooth human visitors, as it gave them that customary superior feeling.  
  
The noob thought for a moment, then clicked his tongue. He had sandy, tousled hair and glazed, expresionless eyes. His movements were slow and languid.   
  
"Brown."  
  
The moehog laughed. "They don't come in brown. They only come in four colors: yellow, red, blue, and green."  
  
He paused. "But you're brown."  
  
The little hog faltered , then quickly recovered his composure. "It runs in the family."  
  
"You have a mom?" the noob asked curiously.  
  
"Yes. Why don't you?" The only slighted shade of a patronizing tone in his voice.  
  
The noob jammed his fists into his pockets, "Urm... I'll have a red one."  
  
The little brown moehog flicked one of the smaller levers. Like a chameleon, the aisha slowly blended into a bright scarlet.  
  
"No, make it blue."   
  
He flicked another switch obediantly.  
  
"Yellow. Definitely yellow."  
  
Once the aisha was a crisp lemon yellow, the boy stepped up and narrowed his eyes in thought. He shifted his weight and crossed his arms.  
  
The life support system shook, sending a cloud of bubbles around the aisha.   
  
The moehog leaned over the control panel and took a good long look at the aisha. It was a tiny, catlike creature, with two extra ears sprouting out of the top of its skull like a tendron of a vine. The cusps on the ends were said to be used for detecting electromagnetic waves. It could easily detect north and south, like a compass, or predict an earthquake hours before it occured. Its body was curled into a fetal position, its stumpy paws clinging to its knees.  
  
"On second thought..."   
  
The moehog startled, lifting its ears high. He had forgotten about his client.  
  
"I don't really want another pet."   
  
"Well, I'm sorry sir. Please come back when you want to finish creating him."  
  
"Come back?" Now it was the boy's turn to be surprised.  
  
"Yes. You have to finish what you started. This pet will be saved in our servers until you decide-"  
  
"But I don't want it! Can't you just...delete it?"  
  
"Delete?!" The pig's eye flashed. He sighed, wiped his forehead.  
  
"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, sir." He said slowly. "They're living beings."  
  
The noob chuckled, and walked out. His shoes clicked all the way down the hallway.  
  
The moehog clcked the button that sped the Aisha along the track, into the iminent darkness. At the end it would find its friends. Hundred of thousands of friend in bottles, breathing from a dribble tube, to never open its eyes. It was not death , but it was not truly life. He could tell, that owner was never coming back. He was just like all the others.  
  
There was something about that Aisha, that little round cat, that made him...almost...  
  
feel sorry for it. He wanted to see it again. He wanted to help it. Maybe if he...  
  
He shook his head. No, it was jst like all the other ones. Maybe after a while he wouldn't feel so bad about creating living zombies.   
  
It was the end of his shift, anyways. Time for someone else to deal with it.   
  
He wondered how many pets got those loving owners he saw on all the posters.  
  
Time for a chat with the boys... 


End file.
